Un delicioso platillo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sohara roba una carta de la Synapse que estaba en manos de Nymph con el propósito de destruirla, pues la carta estaba defectuosa. La soberbia decisión de Sohara traerá catastróficas consecuencias para los habitantes de Sorami, que ahora tendrán que verse las caras contra un pastel come-humanos. Esta historia incluye romance TomokixNymph
1. Ayuda

**Advertencia:** La clasificación M de esta historia es principalmente por el contenido gore que incluiré en esta historia. Sora no Otoshimono pertenece a Suu Minazuki, no a mí

**Capítulo 1: Ayuda**

Era sin duda un hermoso día el que se vivía en ciudad Sorami, pues estaban a mitad de primavera y las flores estaban en su zenit en los campos, pero había alguien que se encontraba en el jardín de la casa de Tomoki Sakurai en un estado de desánimo total. Ese alguien era Sohara Mitsuki.

Sohara: ¡Demonios! ¿Pero qué le ven a mi cocina? Pareciera que no supiera cocinar- se queja la castaña mientras tenía en sus manos un pastel que parecía poseído (otra vez).

Nymph: ¿Ocurre algo?- aparece la peliazul.

Sohara: Ocurre que Tomo-chan y los demás no aprecian mis habilidades culinarias- se queja la copa G-, siempre miran raro lo que hago y hacen parecer que no sé cocinar.

Nymph: Me pregunto por qué será- dijo de forma sarcástica y con una gota en la cabeza mientras veía el pastel endemoniado.

Sohara: Necesito encontrar un plato que los impresione a todos, un plato que haga que me dejen de ver como alguien inferior. Supongo que necesitaré de algún consejo o alguna ayuda para dar con algo así, ¿crees que me puedas ayudar con eso, Nymph-san?

Nymph: ¡En serio no podría ayudarte con eso!- dice de forma presurosa la peliazul- No creo que yo te sea de demasiada utilidad en la cocina, aunque supongo que Alpha podría ayudarte. Estoy segura que así podrías conseguir un plato bastante bueno.

Sohara: No puedo hacer eso- responde desanimada-. Tomo-chan se daría cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Necesito de la ayuda de alguien que pueda actuar sin que Tomo-chan se dé cuenta, por eso quería pedirte ayuda, Nymph-san.

Nymph: Lo siento, pero no puedo serte de ayuda, y lamentablemente no sé de nadie más que Alpha que te ayude... ¡Ya sé! Tal vez Hiyori sí te pueda ayudar- dice sonriente la peliazul.

Sohara: No lo creo- responde la amiga de la infancia de Tomoki-, Hiyori-san se fue de la ciudad por unos días, por lo que ella tampoco podrá ayudar.

Nymph: Entonces ve a una escuela de cocina, o busca a alguien que pueda ayudarte- recomienda pensativa la angeloid beta.

Sohara: Tal vez- se va a su caza con la cabeza baja, y bota a la basura el pastel endemoniado.

La castaña se retira hacia su casa, ocultando algo que creía que podría ayudarle a conseguir su objetivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sede del club del Descubrimiento del Nuevo Continente<strong>

Eishiro: ¿Qué significa esto?- el peliblanco mira en la computadora de las instalaciones.

Mikako: ¿Ocurre algo, Ei-kun?- pregunta curiosa la pelimorada.

Eishiro: He recibido una lectura de un movimiento anormal de una carta en la zona- decía mientras tecleaba.

Mikako: ¿Movimiento anormal?- preguntó extrañada la presidenta del consejo escolar- ¿Crees que alguien trata de usar de una forma indebida las cartas de Synapse?

Eishiro: No lo sé, pero sí sé que fue una buena idea la propuesta que le hice a Nymph para vigilar las cartas que pudiesen caer en manos ajenas- el chico de lentes se acomoda en su asiento-. Supongo que deberíamos averiguar quién tomó la carta y qué es lo que planea hacer.

Mikako: Llamaré la limusina en ese caso- la chica sádica sale de sala, dejando solo al peliblanco.

Eishiro: _"Tal parece que Mitsuki no pudo aguantar la tentación"_- deducía mentalmente el fundador del club.

* * *

><p><strong>En la calle<strong>

Mikako llama con su celular para apurar la llegada de la limusina que inicialmente debía llegar dos horas más tarde, y luego de finalizar la llamada se encuentra con Astrea que estaba caminando mientras se comía una hamburguesa que había comprado en el camino.

Astrea: ¡Hola, Maestra!- saluda entusiasmada la angeloid delta- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Mikako: Es bueno verte, Astrea-chan- saluda con su voz engañosamente dulce-. En este momento estoy por ir a casa de Sakurai-kun para que Ei-kun compruebe algo que lo tiene muy inquieto.

Astrea: ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó dudosa la rubia.

Eishiro: ¿Cuánto falta para irnos a la casa de Tomoki?- aparece un inquieto peliblanco.

Mikako: Pronto va a llegar la limusina, Ei-kun- se cruza de brazos la pelimorada-. Ten calma, que muy pronto podremos hablar con Sakurai-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Mitsuki<strong>

La castaña empieza a leer un libro de recetas de cocina y con una carta en la mesa de la cocina. Una malévola sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

Sohara: _"Voy a hacer el mejor plato de todos los tiempos. Gracias a la carta que he tomado "prestada" a Nymph-san el plato que acallará las críticas de Tomo-chan y los demás será una realidad"_- la castaña encuentra un pastel que parece apetitoso, lo selecciona y empieza con la preparación.

Sohara lleva a cabo tan bien como puede los pasos indicados por el libro, asegurándose de que como paso final debía emplear la carta para corregir cualquier error que pudiese tener el pastel. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, pues no tenía dudas de que lo podría lograr. Ya veía cerca la aprobación del muchacho que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Jardín de la residencia Sakurai<strong>

El pelinegro se encontraba viendo la televisión de lo más tranquilo cuando escucha a la angeloid de tipo beta quejándose por algo, aunque él inicialmente no entiende lo que está ocurriendo.

Nymph: ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!? ¡SE SUPONE QUE LA TENÍA CONMIGO Y DE PRONTO DESAPARECE!- gritaba de forma histérica la peliazul.

Tomoki: ¿Te quieres calmar y decir lo que te pasa?- pierde rápidamente la paciencia el pelinegro.

Nymph: ¡Tenía una carta que estaba defectuosa y que la estaba cuidando hasta que me pudiera reunir con Alpha y Delta para destruirla pero por alguna razón perdí la carta y si cae en malas manos...!- lo dice tan rápidamente que el pelinegro no es capaz de coger el hilo de lo que dice.

Tomoki: ¡Un poco más despacio que casi no entiendo nada!- se desespera el humano al no entender qué tanto vociferaba la angeloid beta.

Nymph: ¡Que hay una carta que no funciona del todo bien, y se ha perdido!- dice más lentamente pero sin calmar su tono- ¡Esto es terrible, Tomoki! Si esa carta cae en manos equivocadas podría causar una auténtica catástrofe.

Tomoki: Tranquilízate Nymph, que seguramente la encontraremos si la buscamos bien- trata de calmar sin éxito el humano.

Nymph: ¿Cómo esperas que me calme, cuando esa carta está suelta en algún lado?- la angeloid seguía histérica- ¡Esa carta tiene la capacidad de reaccionar de la manera menos esperada ante cualquier evento que la inmiscuya! Es tan negativa esa carta que si le pides que te dé oro, te convertirá en oro de pronto.

Tomoki: Eso sí que es negativo- dice pensativo el chico-, pero es necesario buscar con cuidado, no vaya a ser que la prisa lo empeore todo.

Nymph: Alpha y Delta me verán como el hazme reír de todas las angeloids si se llegan a enterar de que perdí la carta, por lo que deberíamos aprovechar ahora mismo, Tomoki- dice casi suplicando la angeloid de guerra electrónica.

Tomoki: Está bien te voy a ayudar, pero mantén la calma que si no, no te ayudo más- dijo con autoridad el pelinegro antes de empezar la vana búsqueda por la carta, ignorantes de que las manos equivocadas que tanto se temían se habían posado hace tiempo sobre aquella carta.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

Esta es la primera historia de horror que he intentado escribir en mi vida, y francamente es posiblemente uno de los géneros que peor se me dé, pero espero que valga la pena este esfuerzo. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán desde luego bien recibidos.

Hasta otra


	2. Búsqueda

**Advertencia:** He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia que haré lo posible por hacerla gore, deseenme suerte

**Capítulo 2:** **Búsqueda**

El pelinegro y la angeloid tsundere buscaron por todos lados de la casa aquella carta que se le había perdido a la peliazul, pero la búsqueda resulta ser en vano, pero la chica de coletas no se quería rendir, nunca podría darse el lujo de hacerlo si aquella carta tan peligrosa andaba suelta.

Nymph: ¡Mierda! ¿En dónde estará esa carta?- entraba nuevamente en histeria la peliazul.

Tomoki: Cálmate Nymph, que seguro lo encontraremos- intentó calmar el ambiente el pelinegro, pero fue en vano.

Nymph: ¡Esa carta no puede estar perdida!- la angeloid revisa en la cocina- ¡No, puede, no puede perderse!

Tomoki: Lo encontraremos, te lo aseguro- de pronto el pelinegro toma de la mano a la tsundere.

La angeloid de pronto detiene por unos breves segundos su desesperada búsqueda y se concentra en el chico tomando su mano de esa forma tan dulce y a la vez firme, por un par de segundos ambos se vieron a los ojos. Pronto se darían cuenta de ello y desvían sus miradas algo sonrojados.

Nymph: T-tienes razón, lo siento, no debí desesperarme tanto- dice con el rubor cubriendo todo su rostro.

Tomoki: Tranquila, que lo vamos a lograr- dice el pelinegro viendo con algo de esfuerzo a la peliazul.

Ambos se unen para buscar en la cocina nuevamente, pero el resultado de esa búsqueda era la misma que en los demás lugares. Ambos se habían quedado sin ideas de por dónde buscar la bendita carta, por lo que la angeloid resolvió a sentarse en el sofá para pensar en cómo fue posible que la carta se perdiese.

Nymph: Esto es raro- dice preocupada la angeloid beta-, durante todo el día siempre he tenido la carta conmigo. No puedo concebir que la haya perdido así como así, no es lógico en absoluto.

Tomoki: Entonces esto no puede tener una explicación sencilla- el chico se quemaba las neuronas para ayudar a la angeloid beta.

Ambos no se podían hacer una idea de cómo era posible lo que sucedía. Nada había que les indicara lo que realmente estaba pasando.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Mitsuki<strong>

La castaña había metido en el horno el pastel que había preparado, pero antes había pedido su deseo; un pastel que fuese capaz de acallar las quejas de quienes desprecien su comida, y que les guste de verdad, luego había metido la carta que empezaba a brillar dentro de la masa cruda. Sólo quedaba esperar hasta que estuviese listo, que según sus cálculos sería en 45 minutos, tiempo suficiente para dedicarse un poco a sus endemoniados problemas de inglés.

Sohara: A ver, a ver... manzana es... a-a-apul... no, no es así, es ap-appol... ¡Que no! No me puedo creer que no pueda decir manzana en inglés- se regañaba la copa G al no ser capaz de lograrlo.

La castaña seguía estudiando y quemando sus neuronas para tratar de decir por una vez en su vida algo en inglés, mientras el pastel que había puesto en el horno ya estaba tomando una forma definida, aunque no era la forma que Sohara hubiese deseado realmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Limusina de Mikako<strong>

Astrea: ¿Qué, en serio notan un movimiento extraño de las cartas?- se extrañó la ojirroja.

Eishiro: Sí, días atrás hablé con Nymph para instalar un equipo que me permitiera ver si había actividad o movimiento con las cartas de Synapse que no estuviesen en manos de alguna de ustedes, me refiero a Ikaros, Nymph y a ti- dijo con su tono neutral habitual el peliblanco.

Astrea: No entendí nada, pero lo que sí sé es que hay algo mal con las cartas ¿verdad, maestra?- dijo algo confundida la rubia.

Mikako: Básicamente, era lo que Ei-kun decía, por lo que no te preocupes Astrea-chan- la pelimorada hablaba como si la angeloid delta tuviera cinco años.

Astrea: Ahora sí entendí- la rubia trató de sonar pensativa, algo que no iba para nada con ella.

Chofer: Señorita, estamos por llegar a la casa de Tomoki Sakurada- anuncia el sirviente de la familia Satsukitane.

Mikako: Entonces deberíamos prepararnos para embarcar- la psicópata se prepara para bajar en cualquier momento.

Eishiro: Sí, esto realmente quiero averiguarlo.

Astrea: Yo los ayudaré en lo que haga falta.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Sakurada<strong>

Ambos buscan un poco más por la sala, cuando suena el timbre que llama la atención de ellos. Nymph se ofrece para averiguar quién es y abre la puerta.

Eishiro: Tienen que saber que hay una actividad fuera de la normal- entró sin saludar el joven de lentes-. Tomoki, hemos venido para ayudar a detener al nuevo elemento que tiene las cartas de Synapse.

Tomoki: ¿De qué está hablando, senpai?- se extrañó el pelinegro.

Nymph: Verdad, yo tampoco comprendo lo que estás diciendo- dice una desencajada peliazul.

Mikako: Ei-kun descubrió un movimiento irregular de cartas de Synapse- dijo sin rodeos la pelimorada-. Parece que deberíamos estar en guardia en caso de que hayan enviado otra angeloid para destruirte, Sakurai-kun.

Tomoki: ¿Qué? ¿En serio enviarán a otra angeloid para atacarme?- se preocupó el pelinegro.

Ikaros: He llegado a casa- anuncia su llegada la pelirrosa.

Astrea: ¡Ikaros-senpai, alguien acaba de llegar a la tierra con cartas de Synapse! ¡Tal vez sea un nuevo enemigo!- salta la rubia.

Nymph: _"Un momento, ¿será posible que alguien se pueda haber llevado la carta que estaba cuidando? Espero que me esté equivocando, sería catastrófico"_- la angeloid tsundere empieza a preocuparse por las probabilidades de que la carta pudiese haber sido robada.

Tomoki: ¿Dónde fue exactamente que ha ocurrido, senpai?- preguntó alarmado el amo de Ikaros.

Eishiro: Lamentablemente no he preparado las instalaciones lo necesario para determinar la posición de la movilización extraña- dice algo decepcionado el obsesionado con el nuevo continente-. Con el poco tiempo que hemos tenido, apenas he logrado hacer lo necesario para indicar que una carta se mueve en manos ajenas a las de Ikaros, Nymph y Astrea, pero no sabemos aún quién se acerca o dónde podría estar.

Tomoki: Aaahh, entonces no creo que haya de qué preocuparse- el pelinegro se dirigió a su habitación-. A lo mejor ese aparato aún no funciona bien y sólo dio una señal falsa.

Astrea: ¡Idiota, esto va en serio!- gritó muy seria la dueña de Chrysaor- Si un enemigo aparece podría haber problemas, no te lo tomes con tanta calma- sus palabras sorprendieron a todos, excepto a Ikaros.

Mikako: Ara, ara, Astrea-chan está madurando- dijo muy complacida la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Astrea: ¿E-en serio cree que he madurado, maestra?- pregunta entre sorprendida y feliz la rubia.

Ikaros: ¿Ocurre algo, amo?- pregunta despistada la angeloid alpha.

Tomoki: No creo que sea nada, Ikaros- contesta el pelinegro restando importancia al tema.

Nymph: ¿Lo compraste todo, Alpha?

Ikaros: Sí, lo compre todo- dijo con su habitual tono inocente.

Astrea: Parece que no están escuchando- dice desanimada la angeloid delta.

Eishiro: Tal vez, pero- dice en tono lúgubre y misterioso el peliblanco- espero que Tomoki tenga razón en eso de que el equipo aún no funciona del todo bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde<strong>

Ikaros se dirige a la cocina para hacer el almuerzo para todos, pues decidieron quedarse para comer en casa de Tomoki, para molestia del mismísimo pelinegro. Ikaros termina rápidamente de cocinar, y todos preparan los cubiertos para empezar a comer.

Eishiro: Por cierto Tomoki, ¿no has visto a Mitsuki el día de hoy?- peguntó por casualidad el peliblanco.

Tomoki: Pues la verdad es que no- dijo simplemente el pelinegro.

Nymph: ¡FUE SOHARA!- gritó de pronto la peliazul, asustando a Astrea y Tomoki.

La peliazul se preguntaba mentalmente cómo fue que no se le había ocurrido aquella idea. Tal vez la carta sí se la había llevada la castaña. Era una idea temeraria y poco probable, pero desgraciadamente era la única opción.

Tomoki: ¿Qué ocurre, Nymph?- pregunta preocupado el pelinegro.

Nymph: Ehhh... no, nada. Sólo me acordé de algo, pero nada más- mintió parcialmente la angeloid tsundere para no levantar alarmas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal queda esta segunda parte de esta historia? ¿Buena, mala? Como siempre soliscito a mis queridoas lectores/as que dejen reviews, follows y favoritos si les gusta esta historia. Nuevamente, las historia gore no son mi fuerte, ni tampoco las de ningún tipo de terror, pero daré todo a este fic para que les guste a los fans de este género.

Hasta otra


	3. Verdad

**Advertencia:** Aquí les presento el tercer capítulo de esta historia de Sora no Otoshimono. Espero que cumpla con sus expectativas.

**Capítulo 3: Verdad**

Sohara se había cansado de las tortuosas lecciones de inglés que no era capaz de comprender, así que decidió dejarlo por el momento y estirar un poco los brazos para descansar de este castigo auto-impuesto. La chica sólo se dedica a mirar al techo, pensando en Tomoki y los demás que durante algún tiempo se burlaban de su cocina. Nada le molestaba más que el trato denigrante que ha recibido por tanto tiempo, burlándose de la su cocina, nunca ayudándola realmente a mejorar y cocinar de verdad. En el fondo la castaña deseaba el apoyo sincero de los demás para poderse superar y lograr vencer las limitaciones que siempre la han caracterizado.

Sohara: Son todos unos tontos...- murmuraba la chica, cuando escucha algo en la cocina que la hace sobresaltarse- ¿Pero qué fue eso?

La castaña corre hasta la cocina y se sorprende al ver que el horno había quedado totalmente destrozado, además había infinidad de manchas, huellas y otras cosas en el suelo que se había agrietado ligeramente, y para remate había un agujero en la pared atravesando la estantería inferior que llegaba hasta el exterior. La copa G no se podía hacer una idea de cómo algo así pudo ser posible.

Sohara: Parece que tengo un problema- la copia de Daedalus sale corriendo al jardín de su casa para averiguar qué había ocasionado aquel pandemónium, pero no vio nada.

El jardín era un completo desastre, parecía que hubiesen pasado varios animales salvajes causando desastre y luchando en toda la zona externa de la casa de Sohara, y el agujero era otro misterio que no podía resolver. Necesitaba ayuda, y con urgencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Sakurada<strong>

Tomoki: Bueno, ahora que han comido- suspiró el pelinegro-, ¡salgan de mi casa ahora mismo!

Mikako: Ara, ara. No creo que debas tratar de esa manera tan descortés a los demás, Sakurai-kun- la pelimorada despedía una endemoniada aura que asustó al anfitrión.

Eishiro: Necesito volver a la sede del club para revisar nuevamente las lecturas- dijo en su tono habitual el chico de lentes-, no podemos quedarnos en vilo sobre si hay o no alguna amenaza merodeando por aquí. De todas formas te recomiendo que debas estar alerta, Tomoki.

Tomoki: De acuerdo, pero todavía creo que esas sospechas son exageradas- dijo fastidiado el pelinegro.

Astrea: ¿No queda más comida?- la rubia era la única que aún no se había levantado de la mesa.

Nymph: Por ahora no, así que te recomiendo que te vayas a buscar comida a otra parte- responde una nerviosa peliazul.

Eishiro: Vamos, Mikako- pidió el peliblanco que ya estaba en la puerta.

Astrea: No queda de otra- suspira desanimada la rubia-. Espero que tengas cuidado enserio, idiota.

Tomoki: ¡Tú serás la idiota!- responde el pelinegro.

Astrea: ¡Idiota, idiota!- la ojirroja se va de la casa.

Ikaros: Voy a lavar la ropa- la pelirrosa se va con un enorme montón de ropa sucia.

Mikako: Nos vemos- se despide la yandere.

Luego de que la pelimorada cierra la puerta, se quedan solos en la sala Tomoki y Nymph. La peliazul finalmente deja salir algo de su angustia y temor.

Nymph: Sohara se llevó la carta- dijo de golpe la tsundere.

Tomoki: ¿De qué estás hablando?- se extraña el humano.

Nymph: Sé que suena loco, pero Sohara podría haberse llevado la carta que debía proteger- explica con claridad la angeloid de coletas.

Tomoki: ¿Pero por qué motivo Sohara se llevaría la carta fallida esa?- preguntó muy confundido.

Nymph: Ella está llevando demasiado lejos su ambición por hacer una comida que fuese buena, porque ella sufre de complejos al no recibir la aprobación de nadie a sus platos.

Tomoki: Realmente no sé cómo espera que uno apruebe esos venenos letales que ella cocina- dijo en broma el pelinegro-, pero como sea tenemos que hablar con ella.

Nymph: Es bueno ver que cuento con tu ayuda, Tomoki- la peliazul se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Tomoki: N-no es nada- dijo también sonrojado el chico.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Sohara, dejando sola a Ikaros que estaba ocupada con la ropa sucia.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Mitsuki<strong>

Nypmh: ¡SOHARAAAA!- exclamaba una enfurecida peliazul.

Sohara: ¿Qué ocurre?- se sorprende la castaña.

Tomoki: ¿Tú te llevaste una carta que Nymph tenía?- preguntó enfadado el pelinegro.

Sohara: Bueno, yo...- se pone nerviosa la castaña.

Nymph: ¡La carta que te llevaste estaba defectuosa y representa un grave peligro si es usada!- exclamó la angeloid beta sin esperar por una respuesta.

Sohara se queda de piedra al darse finalmente cuenta del gran error que había cometido al llevarse sin avisar una carta de Synapse, y ahora esa carta estaba dentro de un pastel que podría ser la verdadera explicación del desastre en la cocina y el jardín. Si realmente era un peligro como lo describía la peliazul, nadie que estuviese en el camino de su pastel podría considerarse a salvo.

Sohara: Yoo... no sabía, estaba cegada por mi decepción y mi deseo de ser vista como una buena cocinera. Lo siento mucho- la castaña hace una reverencia y tenía ganas de llorar.

Tomoki: Lo que importa es buscar esa carta- trató de calmar el humano.

Sohara: Está dentro de un pastel que trataba de hacer, pero parece que se escapó, y ni siquiera sé adonde fue- dijo triste la castaña.

Nymph: En ese caso debo apelar a mi sistema de rastreo para hallar el dichoso pastel- la peliazul trata de localizar el pastel, pero falla.

Tomoki: ¿Qué ocurre, Nymph?

Nymph: Si tan solo tuviera mis alas, sin duda sería mucho más sencillo. Parece que debemos buscar de la manera difícil, Tomoki- dice una decaída angeloid beta.

Sohara: Yo los voy a ayudar- se ofreció la castaña-. Esto lo acabo de iniciar yo, y por lo tanto es lo justo que yo deba aportar para solucionar este problema, aún si mi ayuda es poca, pero la daré.

Tomoki: ¡Entonces vamos, que no hay tiempo que perder!- lideró un decidido y heroico pelinegro.

Los tres empiezan con la laboriosa localización del pastel monstruoso, sin saber que muy pronto éste podría cobrarse su primera víctima. El panorama de esta situación era sencillamente trágico.

* * *

><p><strong>Sede del club del Descubrimiento del Nuevo Continente<strong>

Eishiro: Es hora de que me ponga a trabajar para optimizar el equipo- dijo el peliblanco bastante serio-. Tomará varias horas poner esto a su máximo nivel, por lo que no tendré oportunidad de salir por ahora.

Mikako: Comprendido, entonces te dejamos por ahora- la pelimorada se retira con Astrea siguiéndola.

Mikako cierra con cuidado la puerta, dejando solo al peliblanco, quien enseguida se dispuso a revisar el equipo de rastreo de cartas para así optimizar la alerta que pudiese emitir en futuras ocasiones. No se veía nada fácil, pero a Eishiro no le daba miedo el reto que representaba hacer todo eso, pero de pronto algo atraviesa el pecho del peliblanco con tal rapidez que no lo vio venir, y voltea a ver lo que acababa de apuñalar de semejante manera.

Eishiro: Tal p-parece que... tenía razón...- es todo lo que pudo decir antes de la siguiente acción del pastel viviente.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Un capítulo más para darle cuerpo a este fic, y espero que realmente lo esté haciendo bien, pero eso depende del gusto de ustedes. Reviews, follows y favoritos de verdad me caerían muy bien, por favor :3.<p>

Hasta otra


	4. Peligro

**Advertencia:** Siento mi falta por no subir la semana pasada este capítulo del fic, pero tenía cierto proyecto que tenía que avanzar. Ahora podemos continuar :D

**Capítulo 4: Peligro**

El pastel viviente saca un enorme cuchillo de su propia masa, e inmediatamente ataca el brazo derecho de Eishiro, casi al punto de seccionarlo completamente. El peliblanco de alguna manera no grita ante la salvaje tortura que acababa de sufrir.

Pastel: Tal parece que hace falta algo más para hacerte rogar por clemencia- dijo la cosa horneada con voz difónica, pues evidentemente estaba poseída.

Eishiro: ¿Qué es... lo que quieres?- pregunta retador el intelectual.

Pastel: Tal parece que no has comprendido tu situación, humano imbécil- el pastel entierra aún más el cuchillo que tenía en el pecho del peliblanco-. Mi ambición es vengar a mi ama de todos aquellos que despreciaron lo que ella hacía, y tú eres el primero al que asesinaré lentamente. Sin duda lo disfrutaré por mi ama.

Eishiro: Maldición.

El pastel viviente blande nuevamente su cuchillo, listo para esta vez rebanar el cuello del peliblanco. No parecía que hubiese solución a este dilema.

Astrea: ¡TOMA ESTO!- aparece la rubia lanzando un ataque con su espada.

Tanto el intelectual como la cosa poseída se sorprendieron al ver que había llegado al último segundo Astrea. El pastel retrocede a alta velocidad, destruyendo la pared y siendo expulsado fuera de la escuela, soltando así al gravemente herido Eishiro. Mikako entra rápidamente al salón y sostiene el cuerpo de Eishiro mientras la angeloid delta se dirige a toda velocidad a entablar combate con el pastel sanguinario.

Mikako: ¿Te encuentras bien, Ei-kun?- pregunta la pelimorada con genuina preocupación.

Eishiro: Mi... kako...- dice con voz temblorosa el chico de lentes.

La pelimorada toma la mano izquierda del peliblanco con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez. Incluso alguien tan cruel como ella comprendía la gravedad del asunto, y también sabía que debía buscar ayuda, por lo que sacó su teléfono sin falta para llamar una ambulancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de la escuela<strong>

Astrea: ¡No escapes, miserable!- gritaba una enfurecida ojirroja que blandía de forma increíble su espada.

El pastel de alguna manera se las arreglaba para eludir cada uno de los mortíferos ataques de la angeloid, pero llegaría el momento en que una de las ondas que salían de Chrysaor logra deshacer una parte de la masa del pastel, causando en efecto un gran daño para la cosa poseída..

Pastel: Demonios, esa angeloid es demasiado fuerte para mí. No quisiera imaginarme si ahora mismo se le llegase a unir Ikaros, por eso sería mejor que emprenda la fuga- el pastel se escabulle a toda velocidad entre unos matorrales mientras la angeloid delta vuela a alta velocidad para embestir al pastel.

Astrea: ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie más, monstruo!- la rubia lanza su ataque más fuerte al lugar donde vio el pastel, causando un enorme cráter en los jardines y fuera de la escuela. Todo parecía haber terminado.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba pendiente el estado de Eishiro, quien estaba completamente inconsciente en los brazos de la yandere. En ese momento era prioritario salvarlo.

Astrea: ¿Está bien, maestra?- pregunta preocupada la ojirroja.

Mikako: Ha estado en peores momentos, así que no te debes preocupar, Astrea-chan- responde muy seria la futura Yakuza-. En este momento necesito que utilices una de tus cartas para restaurar el brazo derecho de Ei-kun.

Astrea: Entendido- la rubia saca una de sus cartas de Synapse y lo utiliza sobre el brazo casi totalmente desprendido del peliblanco, logrando así unir el brazo.

Mikako: Eso debe ser suficiente por ahora, al menos de esta manera podremos sacarlo de aquí- la pelimorada se lleva con facilidad pasmosa el cuerpo de Eishiro de las ruinas en que quedaron convertidas el salón del club fundado por el mismo Eishiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Sakurai<strong>

Ikaros había lavado con gran eficiencia y rapidez la ropa que estaba sucia, y se disponía a no hacer nada hasta que llegara el momento de hacer la cena, cuando llega Tomoki algo agitado a la casa.

Ikaros: ¿Ocurre algo, amo?- se vuelve levantar la pelirrosa al notar la preocupación del pelinegro.

Tomoki: Necesito de tu ayuda, Ikaros- dice atropellando las palabras-. Una carta defectuosa se ha perdido, y al parecer está dentro de un pastel que ahora anda por ahí suelto, y es muy peligroso dejarlo así. Necesito que nos ayudes a localizar eso rápido.

Ikaros: Entendido, amo- la angeloid hace que sus ropas sean cambiadas por su indumentaria angeloid y sale hacia el jardín delantero.

* * *

><p><strong>Jardín<strong>

Nymph: ¡Alpha!

Ikaros: Escuché que hay una carta que se perdió, y que está defectuosa- dijo con su habitual tono la angeloid alpha.

Sohara: Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa- dijo nuevamente la castaña-. Le robé esa carta a Nymph y después la utilicé para hornear un pastel que creía que finalmente le gustaría a todos, pero parece que mis actos solo causarán daños si no detenemos mi pastel.

Ikaros: Activando detección de posibles enemigos- los ojos de la angeloid cambian de color-. Posición de posibles enemigos cercanos detectada.

Tomoki: Entonces guíanos, Ikaros- ordena decidido el pervertido.

Ikaros: Sí, amo- la angeloid emprende el vuelo, y los otros tres corren tras ella mientras les guía hacia la posible ubicación más cercana.

Nymph: Espero que no sea demasiado tarde...- susurraba para sí misma la peliazul.

Tomoki: No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo- dice un seguro pelinegro, y sus palabras hacen sonrojar a la tsundere.

La castaña no puede evitar sentirse algo celosa al escuchar las palabras de su amigo de la infancia hacia la angeloid, pero por otro lado se considera a sí misma indigna de cuestionar las acciones y palabras de Tomoki a causa del gran error que cometió, por lo que prefiere mantenerse callada. El solo hecho de mantenerse cerca de ellos y que no la condenaran de la peor forma posible lo consideraba como algo más de lo que merecía.

Ikaros: Objetivo encontrado- dice la pelirrosa lo suficientemente alto para que sus seguidores pudiesen escucharla.

Tomoki: ¿Dónde se encuentra, Ikaros?

Ikaros: Está detrás de esos árboles, amo- señala la pelirrosa que había descendido al nivel de sus amigos.

Nymph: ¡Manténganse atrás!- indicó la angeloid peliazul, quien se puso al lado de su "hermana", lista para entrar en combate si llegase a hacer falta.

Ikaros: Detecto cartas de Synapse dentro de aquel tronco- indica la pelirrosa.

Tomoki: Un momento... ¿Qué quieres decir con cartas?- pregunta extrañado el humano.

Ikaros: Alguien ha dejado varias cartas dentro de árbol, según el análisis, Mikako-san ha sido quien ha puesto las cartas.

Nymph: ¡No me lo puedo creer!- la peliazul se da un facepalm- Estoy segura que esa Delta se deja arrebatar las cartas como si eso fuera un juego inocente, pero ya verá cuando me la encuentre.

Ikaros: Debemos tomar estas cartas- propone la angeloid alpha-. Si nuestro enemigo tiene el poder de una carta de Synapse, podría tratar de tomar otras cartas para hacerse más fuerte y representar una amenaza mayor.

Tomoki: ¿¡QUÉ COSA!?- se asusta el pelinegro ante lo que dijo Ikaros.

Lo que antes se pensaba que era un problema de dimensiones colosales, sin que nadie se diese cuenta había adquirido un magnitud incomparablemente mayor. Esto estaba fuera de control, y no sabían qué debían hacer entre buscar el pastel o las cartas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Pensé que vendría bien que se intensificaran los problemas que están por enfrentar ahora Ikaros, Sohara, Nymph y Tomoki, aunque ello implicara exigirme más para darle un avance aceptable a este fic, y sinceramente espero lograrlo. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bienvenidos, así que no sean crueles XD.<p>

Hasta otra


	5. Recuperación

**Advertencia: **Sora no Otoshimono y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco pretendo que lo hagan, yo sólo soy un humilde fan.

**Capítulo 5: Recuperación**

A Tomoki y Sohara les toma unos segundos procesar aquello de que era posible que ese pastel podría hacerse con el poder de las cartas de Synapse si llega a descubrirlas. Ikaros y Nymph se encargaron de que no quedasen más cartas sueltas en la zona antes de empezar a buscar el próximo montón o el pastel.

Nymph: ¿Dónde es el punto más cercano de energía de Synapse, Alpha?- preguntó la urgida beta.

Ikaros: Detectado cartas perdidas de Synapse- nuevamente Ikaros activó su sistema de localización-. Hay un conjunto posible de cartas a 600 metros al norte.

Nymph: Entonces vamos allá.

La angeloid alpha alza vuelo nuevamente para guiar a los otros, y así empiezan con su exhaustiva búsqueda. Y en efecto, se dirigían a otro escondite de cartas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

La pelimorada se encontraba junto con la rubia en la sala de espera. Lograron utilizar los contactos con los que contaba Mikako para apurar el traslado de Eishiro a emergencia, aunque todavía no había total garantía de que pudiese sobrevivir.

Astrea: Aquello fue demasiado inesperado, maestra- opinaba la ojirroja mirando al techo- ¿Qué fue aquella cosa?

Mikako: No me esperaba que apareeciera algo como eso- hablaba muy seria la yandere-. Tal parece que aquel lugar llamado Synapse envió aquello, aunque esta forma de atacar y esa cosa no tienen nada que ver con los anteriores ataques de angeloids que Ei-kun tanto había esperado. Tal vez...- la ojirroja miraba dubitativa a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil- Hay algo absolutamente extraño, tal vez en realidad esto no es de Synapse, pero no entiendo lo que pasa.

Astrea: Yo no puedo revelar información sobre Synapse, pero esa cosa no la pudieron haber enviado ellos- aseguró muy seria la delta-. Esa cosa no podría ser enviada por mi antiguo amo, pero sin embargo...

Mikako: No puedes pensar en otras opciones, lo sé- terminó la frase de la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>Zona de combate<strong>

Pastel: ¡Mierda! Pelear con la angeloid delta fue damasiado. Si tan sólo me viera mi ama, estaría en graves problemas por no vengarla- el pastel estaba reducido a una pequeña porción de lo que era en un principio, pero todavía vivía-. Debo encontrar un método para poder recuperarme, pero no será fácil. Necesito de los ingredientes que me componen... ojalá haya algún incauto por algún lado para así poder recuperarme..

La cosa poseída se desplaza como puede durante cierto trayecto, a la espera de encontrar lo que necesitaba para poderse recuperar, pero algo como eso sin duda le costaría, tal como lo había previsto. Necesitaría arrastrarse durante casi dos horas para encontrar a unos chicos que estaban llevando unas galletas de chocolate para tratar de encantar a unas chicas que habían logrado interceptar (qué raro, se supone que en Japón suele ser al revés, al menos en San Valentín). Aunque estuviera demasiado débil aún para acabar con unos cuantos humanos, todavía podría intentar quitarles aquellas galletas para regenerarse.

Chico 1: ¿Saldrías conmigo el sábado, por favor?- rogaba uno de los chicos poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

Chico 2: Sé mucho sobre repostería, podría regalarte cada vez que quieras lo que tú quieras- trata de disuadir otro chico.

Chica 1: Bueno, yo...- la pretendida por el primer joven estaba muy sonrojada.

Chica 2: Lo siento, pero por mi parte ya tengo novio- el segundo pretendiente empieza a llorar en silencio.

Chico 1: Oh...- el primer joven sentía mucha pena por su amigo- ¿y eso quiere decir también que...?- el chico se asustó al pensar que la chica que le gustaba también estaría saliendo con alguien más.

Chica 1: ¡N-no pienses mal, Kiru-kun!- decía muy nerviosa la chica- En realidad tú... sí me gustas...

Chico 2: Al menos tú tienes suerte, amigo- el joven rechazado deja caer muy triste sus galletas, y la cosa poseída se lanza a éstas, asustando a los presentes.

El pastel devora apresuradamente las galletas y logra regenerar una pequeña parte de la masa que había perdido ante Astrea. Ahora se sentía listo para intentar asesinar un poco antes de intentar recuperarse más.

Pastel: Es hora de morir, humanos incrédulos.

Chico 2: ¿Pero qué eres tú?- pregunta el aterrado joven.

Chica 1: ¡Qué asco!

Chica 2: ¿Cómo es posible que un adefesio como ese exista?

Pastel: ¡MUERAAAAAAAN!- el pastel arremete contra la segunda chica, utilizando los ganchos de su cabello para rasguñar y apuñalar a la sufriente chica.

Chica 2: ¡AUXILIOOO!

Chico 2: ¡SUÉLTALA, ADEFESIO!- el rechazado pretendiente logra apartar con un golpe al pastel de encima de la lastimada chica.

Pastel: Ahora te vas a arrepentir- la cosa poseída lanza con puntería abrumadora unos broches a la pierna del defensor, logrando apuñalarlo.

Chica 1: ¡Mierda, lo apuñalaron!- la chica estaba al borde del desmayo.

Chico 1: ¿Qué te crees que eres?- el joven ileso se abalanza contra el pastel deforme.

Pastel: Soy la razón de tu pronta muerte- la cosa toma unas piedras del suelo.

Chica 2: ¡Ten cuidado!

El pastel salta sobre el chico que no logra esquivarlo, y en medio del forcejeo entre ambos, el pastel usa las piedras para golpear de forma salvaje el rostro de su desafortunada víctima, quien a la cuarta pedrada se desmaya por los intensos golpes. Las chicas y el inmóvil joven miran aterrados cómo la cosa poseída destrozaba a pedradas el rostro del joven. El inmóvil chico logró apenas ponerse de pie, pero no es capaz de correr para salvar a su amigo a causa del terrible daño.

Pastel: Es hora de recuperar fuerzas- la cosa poseída salta sobre las galletas que no había alcanzado, y logra crecer un poco más-. Es hora de matar otro poco.

Chica 2: Esa cosa es un demonio- la aterrada joven es incapaz de contener las ganas de orinar del miedo.

La cosa poseída toma una rama y la parte a modo de lanza, y luego de eso atraviesa el costado de la primera víctima, haciendo chorrear bastante sangre. Los otros tres miran atemorizados e impotentes la manera tan vil en que el pastel disfrutaba con la muerte del desdichado chico que finalmente había conseguido una cita, pero ahora tenían que encontrar alguna manera de escapar o ser los siguientes en morir de forma horrible.

Pastel: ¿Quién quiere sentir como lo destazo por dentro?

Chico 2: ¡JÓDETE, COSA INMUNDA!- el chico se abalanza en una pierna hacia la cosa poseída para vengarse, pero su intento es inútil.

La masa viviente utiliza su lanza de madera para apuñalar velozmente al lisiado chico por el estómago, y las chicas se abrazan aterradas ante la grotesca escena. Estaban demasiado atemorizadas y deseaban huir de ahí a toda velocidad, pero por alguna razón sus piernas estaban pesadas como si fueran de plomo. No podrían hacer absolutamente nada mientras la cosa poseída apuñalaba repetidas veces el abdomen de su segunda víctima, chorreando sangre en muchas heridas de considerable profundidad, algunas fusionadas con otras perforaciones. El ensangrentado pastel disfrutaba cada puñalada y gozaba con el dolor en el rostro del chico hasta que este finalmente murió, dejando solas a las dos chicas.

Pastel: Ahora el postre.

Las dos chicas gritan tan fuerte como nunca en sus vidas lo habían hecho, pero eso no las salvaría de la misma horrible muerte que habían sufrido sus pretendientes.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Creo que finalmente me he estrenado en el gore, aunque no tengo prácticamente experiencia en ello, pero como sea haré lo mejor que pueda para que la historia quede bien. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bienvenidos, sin importar de quién o dónde provenga, yo siempre sé agradecer el apoyo de los lectores :)<p>

Hasta otra


	6. Enterando

**Advertencia:** Mi angeloid favorita es Nymph, aunque sé que los fans de Ikaros podrían matarme por esta confesión XD

**Capítulo 6: Enterando**

Ikaros: Está ahí, amo- la angeloid señalaba un nuevo montón de cartas que se ubicaba en un huerto.

Tomoki: De acuerdo, tenemos que tomarlas ahora, pues se está haciendo tarde- el chico mira en un reloj que se encontraba cerca, marcando las 22:30 horas (10:30 P.M).

Sohara: En este momento es peligroso andar por ahí buscando las cartas, y no solo por mi abominación es que lo digo- señala algo temblorosa la copa G.

Nymph: Es verdad, una vez que tomemos esas cartas, lo mejor será regresar a casa y resguardarnos por ahora, Alpha- sugiere la angeloid beta a su "hermana"

Ikaros: Sí.

Ambas angeloid toman las cartas y después de ello regresan directamente a casa. Obviamente tenían que mantener los ojos bien abiertos para prevenir cualquier imprevisto a mitad de camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente, campo de batalla<strong>

Astrea: ¿P-pero... que significa esto?- pregunta una perpleja ojirroja.

Mikako: Ara, ara. Se ve que alguien no pudo aguantar las ganas de destruir un poco.

Delante de las dos chicas se encontraban cuatro cadáveres que habían sido salvajemente apuñalados y mutilados, y la sangre había formado un enorme charco seco alrededor de aquellos cuerpos. La rubia no pudo sentir menos que asco al ver esa brutal escena.

Mikako: Estos cuerpos presentan unas heridas bastante similares a las que tuvo Ei-kun ayer- la yandere analiza detenidamente los cuerpos en busca de pistas del causante-. Tal parece que aquella cosa de ayer no murió, aún anda suelta por ahí.

Astrea: ¿En serio lo cree, maestra?- se alarma la rubia ante las palabras de la humana.

Mikako: Esa cosa anda libre, y nosotras no nos habíamos dado cuenta- dice pensativa la pelimorada-. Deberíamos localizarlo de alguna manera antes de que vuelva a atacar a personas inocentes, después de todo, yo soy la única que puede victimar a las personas.

Astrea: ¿pero a dónde fue esa cosa?- se pregunta a sí misma la angeloid, ignorando las palabras de la humana- Tal vez tenga que hablar con Ikaros-senpai y Nymph-senpai sobre esto, y entonces podrían ayudarme a buscar ese monstruo. Sí, tal vez eso funcione.

La angeloid se va volando con rumbo a la casa de Tomoki, dejando a una pelimorada que no temía en absoluto por la aparición de la cosa poseída. Mikako contaba con su capacidad de lucha y manejo de armas para responder si era atacada.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Sakurai<strong>

Tomoki: ¿Estás lista, Nymph?- cerciora el pelinegro antes de salir nuevamente.

Nymph: Sí, ya estoy lista para buscar nuevamente las cartas, Tomoki- la peliazul por alguna razón se sentía feliz de que el pelinegro le prestara atención en un momento como ese.

Ikaros: Detecto la presencia de energía de Synapse a tres kilómetros en dirección suroeste, amo- advierte la pelirrosa.

Tomoki: Ahora sabemos dónde empezar a buscar esta vez- el humano se pone los zapatos y sale, en compañía de las dos angeloids, a buscar las cartas o el pastel, lo que llegasen a encontrar primero.

Astrea: ¡Ikaros-senpai, Nymph-senpai!- la angeloid llega en rápido vuelo hacia sus "hermanas" para advertirles.

Nymph: ¿Qué ocurre, Delta? Parece que algo malo ha ocurrido- alza una ceja la peliazul.

Astrea: Hay un monstruo suelto cerca de aquí- hace enterar la rubia-, al parecer mató a unas personas ayer. Es peligroso estar por aquí ahora.

Tomoki: ¿A qué monstruo te refieres exactamente, Astrea?- pregunta preocupado el chico.

Astrea: Apareció de pronto ayer y casi mata a Eishiro, pero afortunadamente logré detenerlo y por un momento creí haberlo destruido- explica con rapidez la ojirroja-. Sin embargo, la maestra sugiere que esa cosa pudo haber sobrevivido, y acabó asesinando a cuatro chicos que estaban a mitad del camino.

Ikaros: Amo, de seguro esa cosa es...

Nymph: ¡Es el pastel de Sohara!- señaló la angeloid beta- Estoy segura de que esa cosa puede ser el pastel que hizo Sohara luego de robarme aquella carta...

Astrea: ¿En serio te robaron? Jajajaja- se burla la rubia-. Eres patética, Nymph-senpai. Mira que dejar que te robaran una carta en tus narices.

Nymph: Pues por si no lo sabías, a ti te robaron una cantidad inaudita de cartas y las esparcieron por prácticamente toda la región. Y encima de todo, resultó tu linda y querida _maestra_ quien te ha estado robando las cartas- respondió con fastidio y enfado la tsundere.

Astrea: ¡No puedo creerlo!- se aterra la rubia- La maestra no puede ser tan mala...

Nymph: ¡Alpha, las cartas!

La angeloid alpha muestras las cientos de cartas que habían logrado recoger el día anterior, y aquello genera una gran sensación de terror y asombro en la rubia que no se lo esperaba.

Astrea: ¡No puede ser! Mi maestra abusó de mi confianza y consideración- lloriquea la rubia.

Tomoki: No es momento de pelear por esta clase de cosas- calma el chico-. En este momento es más importante ir al lugar que nos indicó Ikaros, así que debemos estar en marcha.

Nymph: Lo sé, Tomoki- se sonroja ligeramente la peliazul-. Deberíamos llamar a Sohara para que nos ayude con esta búsqueda.

Sohara: No hace falta llamarme- aparece la castaña justo enfrente de todos-. Vamos ahora, que no tenemos tiempo para perderlo.

Las tres angeloids y los dos downers se dirigen al lugar señalado por la angeloid ojiverde, en donde precisamente se encontraba el dichoso pastel.

* * *

><p><strong>Zona de búsqueda<strong>

La cosa poseída había logrado hacerse con una buena cantidad de ingredientes compatibles, por lo que fue capaz de recuperar y hasta mejorar su tamaño original. Finalmente había recuperado sus fuerzas, y ahora estaba confiado en cumplir con su supuesto cometido de asesinar a aquellos que no reconocieron o no parecen que fueran a reconocer la cocina de la copa G. Justo cuando se desplazaba casualmente por la zona, obviamente en búsqueda de una nueva víctima, encuentra algo que le llama la atención.

Pastel: ¿Pero qué es esto? Estas son...- la cosa poseída se acerca a aquello- son las cartas de Synapse. No comprendo cómo pueden estar aquí abandonadas, pero como sea parece que es mi día de suerte- se decía a sí mismo la masa viviente con un repugnante gesto que parecía una sonrisa-. Ahora, con el poder de estas cartas, podré ser capaz incluso de hacer frente a Ikaros y Astrea, pero por ahora será mejor pensar adecuadamente en mi estrategia de venganza por mi ama.

La cosa poseída toma las cartas de Synapse y las absorbe, ocasionando de pronto una explosión de luz que inunda la zona mientras la masa adquiere nueva fuerza, la suficiente al menos para aguantar los primeros golpes de las angeloids. Ahora estaba listo para asesinatos todavía más crueles.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Me tardé algo para completar el capítulo 6 de este fic, pero es que ahora también soy CDC en Facebook, supongo que ahora sí alcanzaré la grandeza otaku XD. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán esperados y bien recibidos, así que no se contengan, envíenlos XD.<p>

Hasta otra


	7. Secreto

**Advertencia: **Aquí regreso con la rutina de escribir un capítulo a la semana de este fic, pero como sea la calidad se va a mantener.

**Capítulo 7: Secreto**

Ikaros: Hay un cambio en la frecuencia y actividad de las cartas- detecta la angeloid alpha, alarmando a Astrea.

Astrea: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Ikaros-senpai?

Ikaros: Hay problemas- susurra en voz tan baja que la otra angeloid no la oye.

La angeloid desciende rápidamente hacia su amo, y la extrañada rubia decide hacer lo mismo sin saber de la terrible noticia que estaba por oír. Tomoki, Nymph y Sohara también se habían extrañado de ver que la pelirrosa había bajado hacia ellos de pronto, no podría ser que hayan encontrado las cartas precisamente ahí, pero sabían que la ojiverde iba a decirles algo importante.

Ikaros: Amo, acaba de ocurrir algo- el pelinegro sólo mira fijamente a la angeloid, a la espera de que saber qué era-; hubo una actividad anormal con las cartas de Synapse, podría ser peligroso que se acerque más- todos miran preocupados a la pelirrosa, obviamente adivinando lo que sugería la pelirrosa-. Astrea y yo seremos quienes vayamos hacia ese lugar y revisaremos el lugar, amo.

Tomoki: Un momento, Ika...

La angleoid alpha emprende veloz el vuelo hacia la dirección indicada, seguida como podía por Astrea, quien todavía no había terminado de comprender que la masa viviente se acababa de alimentar de sus cartas. Tomoki, Nymph y Sohara miraban preocupados a las dos angeloids desaparecer a toda velocidad, y es el pelinegro quien se decide a seguirlas antes que las dos chicas.

Nymph: ¿Pero qué crees que haces, Tomoki?- la peliazul se había preocupado al saber que el chico iba directo al peligro.

Tomoki: ¡Ikaros y Astrea se acaban de lanzar contra algo que no sabemos de qué es capaz!- replica el pelinegro con gesto preocupado- Tenemos que ayudar de alguna manera.

Sohara: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Tomo-chan- apoya con sinceridad la castaña-. Si yo hice esa abominación, tal vez yo sea la más adecuada para pararla.

Nymph: ¿Es que no lo entienden?- la tsundere sentía que debía detener a Tomoki a como diera lugar- Alpha y Delta saben del peligro al que se enfrentan, y lo hacen porque no soportarían ver que ninguno de nosotros saliera lastimado, especialmente tú, Tomoki- el pelinegro mira fijamente a la angeloid, quien empezaba a sentirse triste, preocupada, nerviosa y hasta celosa de la capacidad de sus "hermanas", todo al mismo tiempo.

Tomoki: Yo sé que se están preocupando, yo también lo estoy- ambas chicas miran con algo de conmoción al chico-. Es por eso que quiero ir también y estar ahí si puedo hacer algo, sea lo que sea. No me puedo quedar mirando en una situación como esta, Nymph.

Nymph: Tomoki...

Sohara: Todo está bien, Nymph-san- dice repentinamente la copa G, llamando la atención de la angeloid-. Tomo-chan no puede morirse tan fácil, y menos si cuenta con nuestra ayuda para enfrentar aquella cosa. Nada es imposible para nosotros, después de todo.

Nymph: Supongo que no podía detenerlos desde un principio- suspiró la peliazul al ver la determinación de los dos downers-. Entonces también yo debería unirme a ustedes, después de todo, yo tengo que cumplir con un papel como último frente defensivo a favor de ustedes.

Sohara: Gracias, Nymph-san.

La peliazul comprendía perfectamente la preocupación de ellos, pero también sabía de los sentimientos de sus "hermanas", que no soportarían ver lastimado a Tomoki, pues esos sentimientos también los tenía la tsundere. En el fondo sabía que estaba enamorada de aquel pervertido, y por mucho que en el pasado lo hubiese lo negado todavía estaba ahí ese sentimiento, creciendo con el tiempo. Realmente estaría dispuesta a dar su vida para protegerlo si esa cosa realmente llegaba a alcanzarlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo campo de batalla<strong>

Astrea: ¡Realmente creí que había acabado contigo, pero creo que me equivoqué!- vocifera la rubia al ver a la cosa poseída.

Pastel: No esperaba encontrarme contigo tan pronto, Astrea- la masa viviente saca de su cuerpo muchos cuchillos estacas que se veían muy terribles-. Esta vez no te será tan sencillo deshacerte de mí ahora que tengo el poder de las cartas de Synapse. Aún Ikaros no la tendrá fácil para acabar conmigo, jajajajaja.

Ikaros: Modo _Uranus Queen_, activado- la angeloid entra en su máximo modo de batalla, lista para el inevitable enfrentamiento contra la cosa poseída.

Astrea: Ikaros-senpai me da mucho miedo cuando está furiosa o se decide a destruir, pero esta vez tengo que sumarme a la pelea si quiero estar segura de que no volverás a hacer daño nunca más- la angeloid delta saca su espada Chrysaor y prepara su escudo Aegis L para la batalla.

Pastel: Veo que están preparadas para acabar conmigo- se burla la masa viviente-, eso me parece muy bien, porque yo también estoy listo para deshacerme de ustedes, y una vez que lo logre, nada ni nadie me podrá detener en mi misión para destruir a quien sea que se atreva a despreciar la cocina de mi ama.

Astrea: ¡Hoy tú caes, cosa!- ambas angeloids se lanzan a atacar la masa viviente, y a su vez la cosa también se lanza al ataque.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

Eishiro: Mi...kako...- el peliblanco finalmente logra despertar.

Mikako: Veo que finalmente has despertado, Ei-kun- llega al último segundo la pelimorada.

Eishiro: ¿Dónde... está Astrea?

Mikako: Ella está con Ikaros-chan buscando aquella cosa que te hizo todo este daño, Ei-kun.

Eishiro: No será suficiente...- decía con algo de dificultad el chico de lentes mientras miraba fijamente a su compañera- no es suficiente con cortarlo... o quemarlo... solo hay un m-método... para acabar con él...

Mikako: ¿Pero cómo pudiste averiguar la manera para derrotar esa cosa, Ei-kun?

Eishiro: Es algo totalmente elemental, Mikako- el pelinegro intenta levantarse, pero no le es posible lograrlo-. Mikako, debes decirl... decirle esto... a Tomoki. Él debe saber esto...

Mikako: De acuerdo, puedes decirme cuál es la forma de enfrentar esa cosa, y yo se lo diré- la yandere toma con firmeza la mano de su compañero, a la espera de la misteriosa respuesta a todos los problemas recién llegados.

La chica se acerca al rostro del peliblanco, pues la voz de él se había reducido considerablemente. Tal vez quería evitar a como diera lugar que la masa viviente los descubriera, o tal vez estaba quedando nuevamente inconsciente, pero aún era posible aprovechar esas palabras que estaba pronunciando. La pelimorada finalmente logró oír la fórmula de la victoria contra el monstruo, y le sorprendió no haber pensado en semejante solución, pues como había dicho su amigo, se trataba de algo elemental. Una vez que Eishiro termina de decirle la debilidad a su amiga, ella levanta su rostro para dedicar una última mirada a su amigo antes de irse a paso ligero a buscar al pelinegro y las angeloids. Era importante que supieran aquel secreto antes de que una nueva tragedia pudiese ocurrir.

Mikako: _"Conque eso era, espero llegar a tiempo para avisar a Sakurai-kun sobre esto, después de todo, él es el más adecuado para derrotar esa cosa si ese es el método. Sólo tengo que encontrar a Astrea-chan para dar con él"_- la yandere saca un rastreador de su bolso, empezando así la decisiva búsqueda.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Aquí finalizo este capítulo del fic, pero todavía hay algunos más para subir, aunque por la falta de lectores, dudo que sean muchos los que vayan a subir. Reviews, favoritos y follows tal vez me den algo de inspiración para prolongar mucho más esta historia, pero para eso quisiera ver que ver que lleguen xD<p>

Hasta otra


	8. Trampa

**Advertencia:** Este no es el final de este fic de Sora no Otoshimono, pero tengo previsto terminarlo pronto, tal vez en diciembre, especialmente al ver que nadie lee ni deja reviews al fic ni hay tampoco mucha gente leyendo esto.

**Capítulo 8: Trampa**

La pelea entre Ikaros y Astrea contra el pastel viviente da inicio, y la cosa poseída empieza lanzando cuchillos a las angeloids, cosa que no da resultado al esquivarlos o detenerlos con gran facilidad. Las angeloids lanzan su contraataque, Ikaros atacando con misiles y Astrea con Chrysaor, pero esta vez la cosa poseída logra esquivar ambos ataques de manera efectiva. No parecía que fuera a terminar muy pronto la pelea.

Pastel: _"__Será más difícil de lo que pensé enfrentar a dos angeloids al mismo tiempo, pero aún así he de ganarles para así quedarme con las cartas que puedan tener__"_

Astrea: ¡Senpai, tenga mucho cuidado!- advierte muy alerta la ojicarmesí.

Ikaros: Lo sé, Astrea- asiente una seria pelirrosa que continúa lanzando misiles al pastel.

El pastel consigue esconderse, obligando a Ikaros a activar su sistema de detección para buscarlo, pero el tiempo que logra hacer con ello le es suficiente para lanzar un potente ataque que atraviesa una de las rosadas alas de la angeloid, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Astrea: ¡Ikaros-senpai!- la rubia se dirige a toda velocidad a su "hermana" para evitar su caída, aunque no hacía mucha falta.

Pastel: ¡Es hora de aprovechar!- la masa viviente se lanza a toda velocidad para atacar a las dos angeloids que aún estaban en el aire, pero Astrea logra defenderlas a ambas con su _Aegys L_.

El pastel se ve obligado a dirigirse a tierra nuevamente para no ser blanco fácil de la furiosa Astrea, mientras la rubia desciende a la pelirrosa para que no forzara su ala sana. Ahora el pastel contaba con una mayor ventaja en el combate.

* * *

><p><strong>A mitad de camino<strong>

Sohara, Tomoki y Nymph corrían todo lo rápido que podían para llegar al encuentro en el campo de batalla, cuando Tomoki tiene un mal presentimiento.

Tomoki: H-hay algo... ¡Algo está pasando allá! ¡Ikaros y Astrea parece que lo están pasando mal!- exclama muy alterado el pelinegro.

Sohara: ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, Tomo-chan?- averigua una desencajada castaña.

Tomoki: No sé qué es lo que ocurre, pero realmente Ikaros y Astrea parece que algo les sale mal, o incluso podrían correr peligro- su amiga de la infancia abre bastante los ojos-. Tenemos que llegar a toda costa, rápido.

Nymph: _"Si tan solo contara con mis alas, esto no estaría pasando"_- pensaba algo decaída la peliazul mientras veía el gesto del chico- _"Si la lectura de Alpha es correcta, puede que sea más que solo la imaginación de Tomoki. Ruego por que en realidad se haya equivocado"_

Los tres continúan corriendo con todas sus fuerza hacia donde se encontraban las angeloids, rogando desde adentro que aún estuviesen bien.

Tomoki: _"Resistan por favor, Ikaros, Astrea. Vamos para allá"_

* * *

><p><strong>Campo de batalla<strong>

Astrea se pone guardia ante el pastel, mientras Ikaros se apartaba por un momento para tratar de regenerar su destrozada ala. Astrea se lanza al ataque, justo en el momento en que la masa viviente utiliza las cartas de Synapse para fusionar los cuchillos y demás armas que poseía en una espada, además de darle bastante poder para así poder lanzarse también a duelo con la rubia.

Ikaros: Astrea...

Astrea: ¡TOMA ESTO!- ambos oponentes chocan sus espadas con todas sus fuerzas, y ninguna de ambas armas cede.

Ambas espadas chocan nuevamente, en un fiero enfrentamiento uno a uno entre Astrea y el pastel, y ninguno tenía intención de detenerse hasta derrotar a su oponente. Ikaros acelera tanto como puede su regeneración, y eso lo pudo notar la masa viviente, que sabía que no era conveniente permitir ello, por lo que aprovechó el momento en que se separan nuevamente para dirigirse a toda velocidad a la pelirrosa.

Astrea: ¡Tenga cuidado, senpai!- la rubia vuela para escudar a la pelirrosa.

Pastel: ¿Acaso crees que será suficiente con atravesarte en mi camino para salvar a Ikaros?- se burla la masa viviente, pero Astrea no comprende lo que realmente estaba diciendo- Ikaros será la primera en morir, no importa lo que intentes, Astrea.

Astrea: ¿Y cómo crees que podrás si no me superas?- pregunta la rubia sin bajar la guardia.

Pastel: No necesito superarte para lograrlo, soy bastante extensible ante casos como este, jejeje.

Astrea tiene una terrible corazonada acerca de que ello podía significar, y voltea a ver a su "hermana" que no se había dado cuenta de la verdadera estrategia de la cosa poseída.

Astrea: ¡CORRA, SENPAIIIIIIII!

Demasiado tarde lograron llegar aquellos gritos a la angeloid alpha. Una extensión de la masa emerge de la tierra para atravesar el pecho de Ikaros, destruyendo inmediátamente el reactor de ésta, firmando su sentencia de muerte. Astrea corre a toda velocidad para socorrer a su "hermana" que de pronto yacía inerte en el suelo, con un enorme agujero en el centro de su pecho, mientras el pastel reía a modo de celebración por haber acabado con la más poderosa de las angeloids de primera generación.

Astrea: ¡Senpai, despierta por favor! ¡Senpai!- la rubia no podía evitar llorar al confirmar lo innegable.

Pastel: Ahora sigues tú, Astrea. Espero que estés lista morir de una forma peor que Ikaros.

Astrea: Desgraciado- la rubia se levanta nuevamente, toda ella llena de deseo de vengar a Ikaros-. Esto no te lo voy a perdonar ¡JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ!

Ambos se enlazan nuevamente en combate, pero esta vez Astrea con su furia logra hacer retroceder a la masa viviente, incapaz de responder efectivamente a los ataques de la rubia. A pesar de esta ventaja obtenida por Astrea, y de haber cortado en un par de ocasiones a la cosa poseída, aquello no parecía que fuera a ser derrotado, y menos aún cuando era capaz de regenerarse usando las cartas. Pero en un momento debían perder su efecto las cartas a causa del uso prolongado, y eso Astrea lo sabía, por lo que seguía forzando y cortando a su enemigo, a la espera del momento ideal para finalmente reducirlo y despojarlo de la primera carta que tenía desde un principio.

Astrea: ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

Pastel: ¡No si yo lo hago antes!

Chrysaor y la otra espada chocan una vez más, causando un gran estruendo que llega hasta los oídos de Tomoki, Sohara y Nymph.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Ciertamente esta historia puede que esté en su mejor momento, pero lamentablemente ha resultado ser breve. Dentro de poco subiré el final de esta pelea, para después llevar adelante el resto de la historia. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos. Espero leer al menos un review antes de terminar la historia.<p>

Hasta otra


	9. Llorando

**Advertencia: **Otro capítulo de este fic de Sora no Otoshimono, espero que les agrade, o lo que sea XD

**Capítulo 9: Llorando**

La explosión que surge de aquel choque llega hasta Tomoki, Sohara y Nymph, quienes por un momento se detienen para ver estupefactos al lugar de donde provenía aquello. Tomoki sentía que el alma se le podría salir en cualquier momento a causa del miedo que sentía por las dos angeloids.

Sohara: ¿Ustedes creen que eso pudo haber sido...?- la castaña opta por no continuar, sabiendo que ninguno de sus dos acompañantes tendría la suficiente fuerza interna para darle una respuesta.

Nymph: Solo... sigamos, ahora- la peliazul es la primera que retoma la carrera, aunque en el fondo sabía que algo trágico había ocurrido.

Tomoki: Ikaros... Astrea...- el pelinegro no fue capaz de murmurar nada más antes de empezar a correr él también, y de última va Sohara.

El resto del camino decidieron recorrerlo en total silencio, pues creían que tenían suficiente con todos los gritos retumbaban en sus cabezas que les auguraban el peor de los escenarios por aquella explosión. Miedo era la única sensación que embargaba sus mentes y corazones.

* * *

><p><strong>Zona de batalla<strong>

Pastel: Maldición... me he confiado demasiado- la cosa viviente había quedado bastante reducido, pues durante el choque la angeloid había logrado quitarle varias de las cartas que poseía, pero aún tenía algunas más, especialmente la carta defectuosa.

Astrea: Al final... lo logré- jadeaba una rubia que debido al choque acabó perdiendo una mano y tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero tenía las cartas que logró arrebatar al pastel-. Es hora de utilizar el poder de las cartas para hacerme con las demás.

Pastel: No serás capaz...

Astrea: Puedes retarme si así quieres- la ojicarmesí activa el poder de las cartas para invocar una nueva espada porque Chrysaor se encontraba ya demasiado lejos de su alcance-. Este será mi último ataque, y sé que podré derrotarte.

Pastel: _"__Maldición, he perdido demasiada fuerza, además que ese ataque deshizo parte de mi cuerpo. Necesito huir de alguna manera, pero no parece que esta vez tenga manera de lograrlo__"_

La rubia se lanza empuñando con la mano que le quedaba hacia el pastel, quien ahora estaba bastante impedido del movimiento a causa del gran daño que había recibido. Al final Astrea logra cortar aún más al pastel poseído, y este ve como pierde más cartas de Synapse y se reducen todavía más sus fuerzas, pero todavía seguía vivo sin importar cuánto intentaba desaparecerlo la angeloid. Estaba claro que faltaba algo, pero Astrea no podía pensar qué era.

Astrea: ¿Qué ocurre... contigo? No comprendo... cómo puedes resistir tanto- jadeaba pesadamente la rubia.

Pastel: Yo soy inmortal, no importa lo que intentes pues yo siempre seguiré aquí. No puedes deshacerte de mí aunque uses todo tu poder, jajaja- se burlaba la cosa poseída que se encontraba reducida a su tamaño mínimo, pero Astrea todavía intentaba cortarlo.

Los intentos de la angeloid continúan de forma desesperada, ella quería vengar la muerte a Ikaros costara lo que costara y no tomaba en cuenta porqué se resistía, sólo escuchaba la voz de furia y odio que había invadido su mente. Ikaros no merecía morir de esa forma tan miserable, y ahora esa cosa debía pagar muy caro por sus acciones.

Tomoki: ¡ASTREA!- llamaba a lo lejos el pelinegro que finalmente estaba llegando donde estaba la ojicarmesí.

Astrea: Llegaron- la angeloid delta se detiene finalmente luego de clavar la espada sobre el pastel para que no escapara esta vez, y empezó a llorar.

Sohara: ¿Pero qué te pasó? Me da miedo eso- la castaña señalaba aterrada la muñeca sin mano de la rubia.

Astrea: Esto no es nada- lloraba desconsolada la angeloid delta-. Ikaros-senpai tuvo la peor parte. Ella... ella...- se echa al suelo, incapaz de contener su desgarrador llanto por la muerte de Ikaros, pero los demás ya habían entendido el mensaje.

Nymph: Delta, no me digas que Alpha- las lágrimas escapas de las orbes de la peliazul.

Sohara: Ikaros-san...- la castaña estaba al borde de un colapso.

Tomoki: No puede ser verdad... ¡No puede ser verdad!- el pelinegro corre a donde pudo ver el cuerpo inerte de la pelirrosa.

Como si fuese una escena cliché, unas gotas frías y ligeras anuncian la llegada de una funesta y silenciosa lluvia que empezó a lavar las heridas de la angeloid delta, así como también lavaba el cuerpo de la difunta angeloid. Tomoki al llegar a la pelirrosa pierde completamente la capacidad de permanecer de pie, así que se deja caer de rodillas ante la horrenda escena de la angeloid inexpresiva. Las lágrimas corrieron como si fuese el agua de un río por una cascada, pero él no se dio cuenta que lloraba, sólo tenía su atención para la muerta angeloid y para el tremendo dolor que embargaba su pecho, tan grande que le extrañaba no explotar en ese mismo momento.

Nymph: Tomoki...- la peliazul llega a donde estaba el pelinegro, y ella también lloraba bastante del dolor de ver así a Ikaros.

El pelinegro no responde a la voz de la tsundere, sino que continúa con su enorme dolor y llorando sin saberlo mientras miraba a Ikaros. Nymph se sentía destrozada por dentro ¿Cómo fue posible llegar hasta este punto? ¿Porqué tuvo que ser Ikaros quien muriera así? ¿Porqué no llegaron a tiempo para al menos animarla? Aunque esas preguntas no parecían que fueran a tener jamás una respuesta, estaba claro que ella no merecía estar así.

Tomoki: Ikaros... no debiste...- el chico casi no podía hablar por su llanto, y de pronto siente que alguien le abraza por detrás.

Nymph: Está bien, Tomoki. Deja salir todo- la peliazul lloraba en la espalda del humano, pero pronto ambos estarían abrazados llorando juntos como si fuesen ambos sobrevivientes de algún desastre natural.

Tomoki: Ikaros no... no hizo nada malo para quedar así- el chico ya ni siquiera tenía el valor de ver el cadáver de la angeloid, así que sólo se abrazó con fuerza a la peliazul.

Nymph: Estoy segura de que ella lo habrá hecho por alguna razón- la tsundere sólo quería apretar también su abrazo con el chico que tanto amaba-. Alpha jamás se hubiese dejado morir sin razón y dejado que estuvieras solo y desprotegido. Quizás no tanto como ella lo hizo, pero sé que...- la peliazul deseaba más que nunca revelar sus sentimientos hacia el chico, pues no tenía sentido esconderlos más- te amo, Tomoki.

Astrea y Sohara miraban a lo lejos aquella escena, también llorando amargamente, pero sin descuidar a la masa que estaba atrapada por la espada que había invocado a último minuto la rubia. No había nada que celebrar pese a la victoria. Sólo podían drenar sus penas por la angeloid, y permitir que la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre ellos se llevara todo el dolor consigo. Sin embargo, una última prueba esperaba para que ellos le hicieran frente, en otro momento sin duda.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>No se me dan los momentos tristes y trágicos en una historia, pero creo que valió la pena hacerlo. Esta historia no resultó ser tan gore como había creído que haría en un principio, tal vez por la enorme cantidad de compromisos que no me han permitido desarrollar mejor esta historia, pero igual no la volveré a comenzar. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, y al parecer ya pronto pondré fin al fic para dedicarme a los demás y a los compromisos aparte que tengo.<p>

Hasta otra


	10. Arrepentimiento

**Advertencia: **En lo personal mi angeloid favorita es Nymph, pero aún así no veo pérdida alguna con ninguna de las otras chicas que habían estado enamoradas de Tomoki.

**Capítulo 10: Arrepentimiento**

Los cuatro estarían aún por cerca de media hora llorando cerca del cuerpo de Ikaros, aún sin comprender el propósito que pudiese haber sugerido Nymph. El terreno ya se había tornado fangoso a causa de la torrencial lluvia que se negaba a aminorar, y sugería que era ya la hora de regresar a casa. Astrea se encargaría de cargar a Ikaros durante el regreso, pero tiene algunas dificultades para hacerlo sola a causa de tener una sola mano, por lo que Nymph y Tomoki le ayudarían en el proceso de levantarla. Sohara en cambio solo se dedica a ver con gran amargura la creación que no había concebido en un inicio, y aquello miraba con satisfacción a su creadora.

Sohara: ¿Por qué hiciste todas aquellas atrocidades?- preguntaba con voz queda la copa G.

Pastel: Es obvio que lo hice por usted, ama- respondía con voz de complacencia la cosa poseída, creyendo que la castaña estaría feliz-. Usted me trajo a este mundo para que yo la vengara ante todos aquellos que la han subestimado, y también para que nunca más haya nadie que se atreva a burlarse de usted.

Sohara: ¡YO NO QUERÍA QUE NADA DE ESTO PASARA!- explota de repente la castaña nuevamente con su rostro bañado en lágrimas- Tú no eres más que otro gran error de mi parte, o mejor dicho, eres el error más grande que haya cometido en toda mi vida. Causaste demasiado daño a gente que no tenía nada que ver en esto, y también has dañado a mis amigos. Tú no eres nada de lo que me pueda sentir orgullosa en lo más mínimo, sino más bien avergonzada.

La cosa poseída veía perplejo a su creadora, no entendía cómo ahora le decía que lo que había hecho por ella estaba completamente mal. Eso negaba completamente el propósito por el cual existía, y negaba completamente todo lo que había hecho.

Pastel: ¿Pero qué está diciendo, ama?- la cosa poseída empezaba a dejarse llevar por la rabia y la frustración- No me diga que justo ahora va a negar mi existencia, así como también va a negar todo esto. Esto que he hecho ha sido desde un principio por usted y por nadie más, no puede sencillamente negarlo todo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ambos, ahora solos porque ya los demás se habían ido con el cuerpo de Ikaros. Las lágrimas de Sohara se hacían notar demasiado bien entre el agua del cielo que había bañado su rostro una y otra vez. El pastel no podía entender qué había hecho mal entre todo lo que hizo. Siempre creyó que matar y hacer sufrir a otros era la verdadera razón que Sohara había puesto en su creación, y aún en ese instante creía lo mismo. Se negaba a creer en otra cosa, matar era su propósito, aunque su propia creadora lo negase.

Sohara: Ikaros-san era una de mis más cercanas amigas- continúa la castaña subiendo su vista al lluvioso cielo-. Ella me ha ayudado en tantas cosas. Pero ahora no será más así, no comprendo cómo puede ser posible que una carta defectuosa pudiese retorcer mi deseo de esa forma tan abominable. Jamás hubiese deseado matar enserio a nadie, especialmente a Tomo-chan, Ikaros-san y a todos mis demás amigos, nunca lo hubiese hecho. Pero ahora que ha ocurrido, uno de nosotros falta, y nunca podremos tenerla de vuelta. Me duele demasiado este error- la castaña llora con amargura, mientras que el pastel seguía viendo todo como que su creadora debía ser vengada.

Pastel: Por favor suélteme, ama. Usted sabe mejor que nadie que tenemos el poder de llevar su capacidad y su mérito a lo más alto, como lo merece.

Sohara: ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHAR NADA DE LO QUE SALGA DE TU INMUNDA BOCA!- la copa G se aleja dando algunos pasos hacia atrás mientras recrudecía su llanto y su dolor.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio entre la chica y su maligna creación que sólo era escondida por las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el suelo fangoso. Sohara sólo dio otra mirada llena de amargura y odio hacia lo que hizo y luego dio media vuelta para abandonarlo, sin contar que el pastel lograría zafarse de la espada que lo aprisionaba y la apuñalara por la espalda.

Sohara: ¿Pero... que...?- la castaña cae de rodillas en el suelo, mientras veía su propia sangre cubrir sus piernas.

Pastel: Usted acaba de despreciarme, lo que significa despreciar su propia cocina. Mi misión es asesinar a cualquiera que subestimara sus habilidades en la cocina, sin importar que sea usted misma o sus amigos, nada de eso me detiene- la cosa poseída atraviesa completamente el pecho de la chica con la espada, asegurándose de atravesar el corazón.

Sohara: Tomo... chan...- la castaña cae al suelo, ya había perdido la conciencia.

La creación malévola de Sohara saca con crueldad la espada de la chica, ya tenía una nueva arma para seguir matando a sangre fría a cualquiera que creyera pudiera ver como menos que perfecta la cocina de su ama. A causa de su reducido tamaño le costaría llevar su espada, pero ya encontraría la forma de solucionarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Sakurai<strong>

Ikaros yacía en el futón de Tomoki, a la vista de los tres presentes que todavía se sentían profundamente dolidos, preguntándose porqué no pudieron hacer más para evitar aquella catátrofe. Tomoki se dirige al baño para desahogar su pena en soledad, pero no toma en cuenta a Nymph, quien poco después que él se levanta para ir a hacerle compañía. Sólo quedaría Astrea velando el cuerpo de la pelirrosa mientras se preguntaba qué sentido tenía su muerte, y también cubriendo con su única mano la muñeca cercenada.

* * *

><p><strong>Baño<strong>

Tomoki estaba en la bañera hecho bolita por la depresión de tenía, había perdido a alguien muy importante en su vida y no había forma de recuperar a ese alguien. No se da cuenta cuando alguien lo abraza desde atrás, una angeloid peliazul que lloraba recostada a su espalda.

Nymph: No llores más Tomoki, sufro mucho más cuando estás llorando. No sufras más- la peliazul no veía caso a mostrarse dura o indiferente esta vez, eso no haría más que empeorarlo todo.

Tomoki: Nymph...

Nymph: Yo... yo te amo, Tomoki. Me duele cuando veo que sufres de esta manera, me duele no ser capaz de aliviar tu dolor por más que lo desee, me duele ser tan inútil para ti y los demás. Alpha tampoco hubiese soportado que sufrieras tanto, así que no llores más, todavía tenemos mucho que hacer por Alpha, para que su muerte no haya sido en vano.

El pelinegro se queda en silencio un momento, tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho la peliazul. Lo que dijo tenía sentido, no podían sólo llorar por más grande que fuese el dolor que lo atormentaba por dentro, debía hacer algo que le permitiera aliviar ese dolor, y eso era saber cómo fue que Ikaros se dejó atacar así como así. No se percató cuando Nymph tomo su mentón para que girara su vista hacia el rostro de la tsundere. El beso iniciaría con ambos viéndose a los ojos, lagrimeantes aún, enrojecidos y brillantes, pero que permitía ver con mayor claridad que nunca cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Nymph. No eran sólo palabras lo que había dicho Nymph, ahora lo había demostrado, sin importar que eso pudiese haber resultado vergonzoso en extremo en otro momento más alegre. Sólo el sonido de un timbre interrumpiría aquel beso.

Tomoki: ¿Pero de quién se trata?- pregunta completamente desencajado el humano.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrada<strong>

Astrea: Ya voy, ya voy- la rubia abre la puerta y se encuentra con que había llegado Mikako.

Mikako: Es bueno ver que estar aquí, Astrea-chan- sonríe con amabilidad la yandere-. Tengo que hablar sobre algo muy serio con Sakurai-kun, ¿está en la casa?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Me he tardado mucho en subir este capítulo por varios factores, llámese falta de inspiración, irregularidades en el internet en los últimos días, compromisos con otros fics, un reto que aún debo cumplir, remodelación de mi casa, y otras cosas más, pero igual aquí lo tengo, y sólo habrá una batalla más antes de que este fic termine. Favoritos, reviews y follows son ansiosamente esperados, muy pronto asumiré otro fic, por lo que procuraré ser rápido con los últimos capítulos.<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
